In The Dark
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Something happened in the tent while Bella and Jacob were sleeping. What happened in the dark of the night before the battle? And how will it effect things between Jacob and Edward?
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Victim Of Drea

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Victim Of Dreams**

******Edward's POV**

I was watching Bella sleep in Jacob's arms while trying not to hear the werewolf's dreams, with relative success. I moved as close to her as I could without touching her, she was cold enough as is, which is why Jacob was with her in the first place. I lay down beside her, resting on my right shoulder, so that I could look at her beautiful sleeping face. _I love you._ I thought to her, unable to say the words out loud without risk of waking her.

Just then Jacob stirred in his sleep and his arm swung over to wrap around both Bella and myself. I froze as Bella stirred, not daring to move until I was sure she would not wake. I could hear his thoughts in his dream as he held Bella's freezing body after the cliff diving incident. Once I was sure I would not disturb Bella I slid my hand under his wrist and attempted to remove it from my side.

Suddenly the current was fighting him and attempting to pull her from his arms. He gripped me tighter, his fingers clawing against my skin until his grip was firm and his whole body stiffened. Jacob groaned in frustration as he struggled to fight the current and save Bella, his body was shifting and moving so much that Bella let out a groan of her own and threatened to wake.

I stilled my body and allowed Jacob to hold me until I could find a way to escape without disturbing Bella. Once I stopped fighting Jacob calmed as he pulled her from the water. His grip lessened as he lay her down although I dared not move after how he reacted last time. Jacob panicked again as he found Bella was not breathing in his dream and I instantly focussed on letting out slow, deep, obvious breaths, which calmed him substantially and filled my nose with the smell of both Bella and the werewolf currently clutching me.

Once he was sure she was breathing he held her tight against him. As Jacob's arm tightened around me I stiffened myself to prevent from being dragged on top on Bella's sleeping form.

Believing that he had pulled her close as he could feel the real Bella laying against his chest, he began to focus on the cold temperature he felt under his hand. He hummed lightly in his sleep while rubbing soothing circles into my back. I could feel his heat practically burning through my back which did not absorb it the way a humans would.

I relaxed under his touch as it wound out the tension in my muscles. I attempted once again to remove myself from his embrace but that only caused the Bella in his dream to wake up in shock and start fighting out of his grasp. As Jacob attempted to calm her he disturbed Bella, causing her to roll over and wrap her arms around me.

I froze.

Her arms were around my shoulder and neck and her leg, still inside the sleeping bag, was on top of my left knee and she was lying on my right arm. In my shock I had lost track of Jacob's dream for a few moments while I lay there in silence. I was brought back to the difficult subject of the werewolf's hand when it began caressing my hip. Last I had looked into his dream he had been attempting to warm Bella up with the friction of running his hand over her back but this was a caress. I probed Jacob's mind to find the dream had changed and now he and Bella were in a rather sexual situation.

My first instinct was to stop his hand but when I tried to move my left hand Bella stirred slightly and I noticed that in our position my left wrist was trapped against my neck and I could not move in without moving her arm and risking waking her and I could not even wiggle the fingers of my right without disturbing her. Jacob's hand moved back to grab my arse and I immediately tried to roll over to deny him access to that part of me when Bella stirred slightly, causing me to freeze in place. She was lying on my knee, I was effectively pinned down without the ability to move, not without waking Bella anyway; and I would not risk that, especially not if I would have to explain to her why her friend was currently groping me.

I lay still, trying to find a way to move without waking her while his hand travelled over my thigh. I tried to ignore how gentle his touch was. I could not ignore the feeling of him trailing his fingers from my knee, across my inner thigh, to end at my crotch. Confusion crossed the boy's face at what he found there and I hoped that would stop him from continuing but his dream just changed until there was someone else in his arms. I could not tell who was there, all I could pick up on was a blurry form that appeared to be male, Jacob was confused too as he did not know who it was; However he was dreaming, and in dreams, everything makes perfect sense.

I tried to retreat but stopped when Bella grumbled quietly, instead I just lay there, telling myself I could not feel as Jacob's hand slipped inside my jeans, under my boxers, and wrapped around my semi-erect member. My thighs pressed tightly together, as much as they could with Bella on my knee, but it was not enough to stop him as with only a few strokes I had grown hard. I refused to acknowledge how his hand worked its way up and down my stiff shaft and what it did to me but I was unsuccessful.

Jacob's dream was the worst part, there he did not use just his hand, in the dream he was exploring just about every way that two male bodies could be pressed together. I lay there for what was easily an hour or two, but his slow, sleepy movements were not enough to get me off so I was _beyond_ frustrated, when Bella finally rolled over onto her back, releasing me in the process. I did not hesitate a second before swiftly grabbing Jacob's wrist far more roughly than necessary pulled it from my body, followed by a mad dash to the opposite end of the tent where I initially should have stayed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Now I don't usually start stories without knowing the end but I can hardly write my other stories and certainly cannot update them, so I wanted to do **_**something****_. Feel free to give your opinion on what you want to happen as this story is not bound by any pre-written plan and requests can frequently be granted and quite probably will. I have a basic outline but besides that the story has room for adaption, especially seeing it has no end so far._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Payback

**Chapter 2 - Payback**

**Edward's POV**

I spent the rest of the night in frustration, I had wanted nothing more than to get away from him, to make him stop, but once he did I was mad; I just wanted to finish.

When we were awake I could hardly look at him with how mad I was and I couldn't help but rub it in his face that Bella and I were engaged, not that I was speaking to him of course. But when I upset Bella by bringing her into my one sided fight with Jacob I realised my mistake and offered to fix it.

I said I would bring him to her, and I would, but not before I had received my revenge for last night.

"Jacob!" I called out, causing him to stop and turn to face me.

**What the fuck does he want?** Jacob thought angrily. "What?" Was all he said, demanded really.

Instead of a reply I opted to slam his back against a nearby tree.

"What the-?" Was all Jacob could get out before I attacked him with my lips.

The werewolf was beyond words or thought, he simply stiffened in surprise before relaxing into me. Just as Jacob began to return my kiss I released his lips and moved onto his neck where I licked, sucked, and nipped, everything I could reach. Jacob was trying desperately to think rationally but his mind was too clouded with pleasure for words to get through.

I held him up by his thighs and he wrapped his legs around my waist as I ground my pelvis against him, so desperate for friction I was practically humping him. When I realised this was pleasuring him as much as me I dropped the boy into the snow. I wasted no time freeing my erection from my pants and grabbing him by the nape of his neck. Jacob was panting with arousal and I used the fact that his mouth was open to pull his head forward and force my stiff member between his lips.

Jacob instantly gagged at the sensation and a thought managed to get through. **What the fuck?** He thought in confusion but I gave him no time as I brought my other hand to the back of his head and manoeuvred it to my liking. I pulled his head back and forth along my face while thrusting my hips, fucking his face with no mercy.

Jacob was coughing and spluttering around my erect member, the lack of oxygen banishing his thoughts and making him dizzy. "Breathe through your nose you fool." I hissed at him and his breathing levelled out as he obeyed me.

As the oxygen began to flow to his brain he was able to think about what was happening. **What the fuck is going on?** The boy asked himself. **Stop! **Jacob began pounding against my thighs and trying to pull away but I held him too tight for that. **Stop! Let me go! What the fuck are you doing? Just stop already!** He begged me but I didn't care, I couldn't get away last night, he can't get away today, it's only fair.

"Quit complaining," I ordered him as he panicked and gagged around me. "Just suck it already you little bitch!" I yelled at him as loud as I could without being overheard.

Jacob's fighting lessened and soon his was complying to my demands, his hands still balled into non-moving fists at my thighs. He still gagged every time I hit the back of his throat but he did his best to fight off the reaction and do as he was told, it as obvious he was enjoying himself.

**I can't believe I'm doing this,** the werewolf thought to himself. **This is gross and uncomfortable so why the fuck am I co-operating? Why am I helping him? What the fuck is wrong with me?** Jacob questioned himself as my orgasm drew near.

I gripped him tighter as I thrust harder and faster into his mouth. I felt my whole body winding up like a coil and when I felt I could take no more I exploded. "Fuck Jacob!" I yelled as I came so hard I saw stars as I shot load after load of my release into his mouth.

Jacob gagged and tried to pull away but I only gripped his head tighter. "Swallow it." I commanded with shaky breaths. "Drink it all like the bitch you are." I ordered and Jacob grudgingly obliged. He swallowed around me a few timed before I let him go and leaned my arm against the tree which he currently lay panting against.

Now its not as though I've never had an orgasm before, but I've never hand one with someone else there before, and certainly not like this. I swear I went blind for a second there, and I actually needed to lean on something to hold myself up.

**Did that just happen?** I heard Jacob think to himself in shock, still trying to catch his breath. **Holy fuck I just sucked off a vampire!** The boy realised in disbelief. **And Edward Cullen! What the hell is that guy on? He's fucking insane!**

I crouched down to the younger boy's level and leaned in close. Jacob swallowed in fear and anticipation. **What is he going to do now?** He thought worriedly.

I leaned forward until my lips were at his ear. I cupped his rock hard erection and he groaned loudly. "Payback's a bitch," I whispered to Jacob before releasing him, standing up and fastening my pants.

**What?** He mouthed half of the word but it was heard only in his thoughts.

I smirked at the boy before turning and walking away. "Bella wants to see you," I announced over my shoulder as I left him there.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So there you have it, Edward's payback, what did you think? Did Edward go too far? Will Jacob ever know what he did to deserve that? And most importantly of all, will it happen again?**_

_**heriyandi kurosaki**** - I'm glad you liked it and Jacob is sixteen so of course his dream is naughty. I am not a big fan of one person tops and the other bottoms, I like things to be a bit more equal. So far Edward is the dominant one but we'll see how that goes, they may trade places a few times.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - An Awkward Conversation

**Chapter 3 - An Awkward Conversation**

**Jacob's POV**

_Did that just happen?_ I thought in shock as I lay on the ground, struggling to catch my breath, with the taste of sickly sweet cum still on my tongue. _Holy fuck I just sucked off a vampire!_ I thought in disbelief. _And Edward Cullen! What the hell is that guy on?_ I can't believe that guy just grabbed me and shoved his cock down my throat._ He's fucking insane!_

Suddenly Edward was in front of me and I swallowed thickly, not knowing what he would do next. Edward leaned in real close so his cheek was all but touching mine and I could feel his breath on my ear and neck. The next thing I knew his hand was cupping my hardness through my cut offs. I groaned at the thought of what he was about to do. "Payback's a bitch," I heard him whisper and then he was gone.

I looked up to see the ass hat smirking at me like this was all some big joke. _What?_ I tried to say but I couldn't get the word out.

Edward just walked away as though it were nothing. "Bella wants to see you," he told me casually without turning around.

_What, the, fuck?_

* * *

I took a few minutes to make myself presentable before going to see Bella, I probably still looked like I just got face fucked by a dick head vampire who she is currently engaged to. Yeah, it was awkward.

If Bella noticed she didn't say anything. She talked about how she was sorry she didn't get to tell me properly and she wished I hadn't found out like that. I couldn't get my mind of Edward. I knew he was standing behind the rock/boulder/whatever behind Bella because he kept sticking his head around the side to watch us.

I tried to tell myself that what happened was all him, that I was completely innocent. He just attacked me, I was the victim here. But Edward would just whisper that I was lying to myself and remind me how much I enjoyed. He reminded me that I was hard as hell and what pissed me off the most was that I didn't get to cum.

I told myself I wasn't gay but he just chuckled without responding. I had to know though, the only time I ever kissed a girl was when I kissed Bella and she was kind of fighting me the whole time so I don't think it really counts as proof that I'm straight. I told Bella to ask me to kiss her and when she refused I was about to storm off in frustration, I had woken up with the hardest morning wood ever after a fucked up dream, found out Bella is marrying the dick face...

_"You're the one who had my dick in your face,"_ Edward interrupted my thoughts with his oh so witty remark.

... I had a dick shoved down my throat, got all hot and bothered without finishing, and now the jerk off was mocking me while Bella rejected me _again_, today was a pretty fucked up day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Wait," Bella called quietly to me. "Jacob, please kiss me," she asked, not daring to meet my eyes.

I didn't waste time, I collected her in my arms and kissed her with abandon. Her lips were soft and delicate not hard and rough like Edward's had been. Her hands gripped my hair but not with the force Edward had used. Her body was warm and soft, not cold enough to send shivers down my spine like Edward's. No matter what I did I could help but compare her to Edward, I honestly couldn't help it, next to him, she was just tame.

I felt unsatisfied as we parted and I wanted more, I wanted it harder, rougher, colder. "Come on Bella," I taunted her. "You can do better than that." Bella kissed me again. She put more force into it this time but her attempt was just pathetic so I made a quick exit, I may have said something in parting but I didn't care enough to remember if I did or not.

As I walked away I felt a fist connect with my face and I didn't need to guess to know who's fist it was.

"How dare you use Bella to get back at me?" Edward demanded angrily. "In case you had forgotten she is engaged to _me_, she chose _me_." Edward reminded me, getting all up in my face.

"Yeah well how about I tell her how you hit me even after you promised you wouldn't since she asked me to do it" I retorted and the vampire's eyes narrowed.

"Then how about I tell her about you feeling me up in your sleep last night," I was too shocked by that statement to respond._ I felt Edward up in my sleep?_ I thought in disbelief.

"Oh yes you did," Edward sounded triumphant as he knew he was winning this fight. "And I'm sure your tribe would just _love_ to know all about how their rightful Chief and Alpha so willingly got down on his knees for a vampire, and a male one at that." Okay he had me there. "I'm sure they would be all to eager to leave Sam in charge if they knew about _that_ little indiscretion.

_Fine,_ I thought to him with a glare and walked away, I couldn't even be bothered saying it out loud.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you liked that, I didn't want to go into too much detail in this one as copying directly from the original would be too close to copyright for my liking. What did you think of this one?**_

_**Anne Shirley Cullen**__** - An interesting idea, I may have to write an Edward/Seth story after this...**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pack Mind

**Chapter 4 - The Pack Mind**

******Jacob's POV**

I made sure to keep my mind on Bella while I phased so that when the pack saw my thoughts, all they would see was my kiss with her and not what happened with Edward.

**What took you so long?** Sam asked me the moment I phased.

**Yeah Jake,** Leah backed him up. **We are about to fight a battle here and you show up late.**

**Well I'm here now aren't I?** I threw back at them, not in the mood to be lectured today.

**And what if the newborns had arrived early?** Leah went on.

**That's enough Leah,** Sam interrupted. **Although she does have a point, Jacob what were you doing that was more important than arriving on time?** My alpha asked me with authority.

My response was to replay my conversation with Bella earlier, focusing on the moment we kissed.

**Oh wow, Jacob got kissed, how amazing. **Paul taunted sarcastically.

**Congrats Jake, I knew she's come around eventually,** Embry assured me.

**And **_that_** was worth ditching all of us for?** Leach challenged only to be shot down by Sam.

**You do need to put the pack first Jacob,** he chastised me tiredly before moving on.

I proceeded to replay our kiss any time someone tried to talk to me until they all got bored and left me alone.

The battle was very good at distracting me and keeping my mind off the events of this morning, although the taste of leeches didn't help, but most of the pack were already attempting to ignore me so that helped. Everything was going great, until Leah decided to get into a one on one with one of the newborns and I tried to intervene. Well technically I succeeded, in getting myself seriously injured.

* * *

Everything was a blur after that, I remember the pain, oh man do I remember the pain. The pain came and went, like my consciousness. I had vague recollections of waking up but not being coherent enough to actually talk to anyone. I'm pretty sure people were feeding me though.

I opened my eyes and felt more awake than I had in some time, of course I have no idea how long that time is as it is not easy to keep track of time while unconscious.

I was in my room, and I was not alone.

"Open," someone instructed and I obeyed without thinking.

I opened my mouth and immediately found something inside it. I tried to protest but it tasted good so I relaxed, chewed and swallowed.

"Again," the voice commanded and this time I looked up as I ate to find Edward Cullen sitting on the side of the bed, holding a large plate of pancakes.

I tried to sit up, "Yu cnt be hre," I told him around a mouthful of rather nice pancakes.

Edward pressed his hand against my shoulder and pushed me down. "Jacob calm down," he instructed and I stopped to hear him out. "You were hurt badly at the battle and seeing as they can't really take you to a hospital Carlisle and I have been looking after you here. Non-human doctors are hard to come by these days." I chuckled at that last part and instantly had the fork in front of my mouth again. "The pack and elders don't like it but they either let us help you or just tuck you into bed and hope that you don't die." I nodded in understanding as he continued to feed me.

_I can feed myself you know,_ I protested but Edward immediately shook his head.

"Your bones are still healing," he told me. "You need to stay as still as possible, so no you can't feed yourself." I was about to insist when Edward continued. "Jacob you are on some pretty heavy duty pain killers so you can't tell but you really do need to stay still. You can't even chew properly yet, you're on soft foods for a while. It's not as bad as yogurt and soup everyday but you are eating mainly mushy things for a while." The vampire explained.

_Great,_ I sighed sarcastically as he continued to shovel food into my mouth.

Edward proceeded to feed me until the food was gone and then I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up a few more times and there were different people there to feed me, sometimes pack members, sometimes dad, sometimes the doc.

I was quite happily sleeping away when I felt the cold hands rubbing my shoulders. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Edward waking me. The lights were out and the room was dark but I could see him clearly.

"Enjoying your dream?" He asked me and I had to think back to try and remember what I was dreaming about, knowing he knew what it was.

I was dreaming about that time before the battle when Edward attacked me, and about us repeating the act, again and again, taking things further each time.

I knew I should be embarrassed but I thought the truth might surprise him. "Yes as a matter of fact I was," I informed the vampire who only smiled.

"I brought you something to eat," He told me before reaching to the bedside table where he retrieved a banana. Edward peeled the banana and held to my lips. "Open," he instructed and I obeyed. There was a cheeky look in his eyes which told me he was up to something.

Edward slid the banana past my lips and continued to slide it in further until I hit my gag reflex. I choked on it slightly and Edward pulled it out part way before sliding it in again. I knew what he was playing at so to beat him at his own game I bit down into the mushy fruit and Edward made a show of cringing at the sight.

"Cheeky," he taunted me before handing me the banana. I had been getting better lately although I was stilled badly bruised and risked re-breaking my bones if I wasn't careful.

Edward was suddenly _really_ close, his face hovered just above my own. "I have been thinking," the vampire told me.

"Mhm," I mumbled in reply, drowning in his overly sweet scent.

"You and I are very different," Edward pointed out and I nodded in agreement. "We are natural enemies, we are both in love with a woman, the same woman, and we both have families of our own who would not accept the other. You and I are polar opposites, but none of that matters." I looked to him in confusion and he smiled back. "I have a proposal, while the lights are out none if that exists, while in the dark it is just you and me, no Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, no vampires or werewolves, just two bodies which want to be used. Just you and me, alone in the dark, until the lights turn on."

His words seemed so tempting and I couldn't help but consider it. _Fuck I want this so bad._

And then he kissed me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope you liked that, sorry for the cliffy. What do you think so far?**_

_**Guest**__** - I am not surprised that you brought this up and the answer is fairly simply. Edward did not rape Jacob, Jacob participated willingly. Yes he was thrown onto his knees and yes Edward forced him to take him in, but Edward did not force him to participate, he told him to, but did not threaten him or take away his ability to say no. Jacob does not want to admit it, but he truly did enjoy it and that is the reason he participated in the exchange; He was thinking, 'What the hell am I doing?' Not, 'I must do this or else... something bad will happen.' If Jacob had wanted Edward to stop, then it would not have been rape but it definitely would have been sexual assault; Rape is always sexual assault but sexual assault it not always rape. The point is, Edward forced himself on Jacob, but Jacob both enjoyed it **_**and_ participated, it was not a one person thing, it was mutual. And no Jacob did not, 'so willingly get down on his knees,' but he still won't want anyone to know that it happened, partly because he's a big strong manly guy who was turned into a little bitch, but mainly because he enjoyed himself; Edward was exaggerating Jacob's involvement to make his point and it worked, it was simply not worth the effort to argue. If you would like to discuss this more at length I will happily do so._**

**_Guest_****_ - True, but Jacob would be embarrassed about it and not want anyone to know._**

**_Anne Shirley Cullen_****_ - Hopefully you will like this one too._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Leaving

**Chapter 5 - Leaving**

**Jacob's POV**

And then he kissed me.

Edward was not kind or gentle, but certainly not as rough as he had been before. His tongue forced my lips apart and I groaned as his overly sweet scent invaded my mouth. Edward straddled my waist and nibbled on my lower lip for a moment before moving on to my neck. He ground his crotch against mine and we both hardened quickly.

There was quite a bit of awkward shuffling as we managed to get our clothes out of the way, I had never hated clothes more in my life than I had at that moment.

We hadn't been at it for that long when I felt his hardness grind against my backside. "Do it," I begged him, "I want you to, please." I pressed my hips back against him and he moaned with want.

Edward placed his lips by my ear, "I'm mean puppy, but I'm not that bad." I could hear the humour in his voice. The vampire pulled back to look at me. "You can't even get out of bed, there is no way you can take that kind of treatment yet."

He moved up my body until he was straddling my chest. "Let's start with something you know, shall we?" Edward taunted me, his huge ass cock right in front of my face.

I knew the jerk was trying to embarrass me but I refused to be manipulated so easily. I grasped the freezing cold member in front of me, rested my left hand against his thigh, and took him in. Edward shuffled his hips forward with the entire half an inch of room he had and it smacked against the back of my throat causing me to gag once again.

"You'll have to get over doing that," he informed me, "it wont happen every time."

As I worked him in my mouth the cocky bastard leaned back and wrapped his cold hands around my hardness. He started jerking me off behind his back and I moaned around him in response. This position lasted a short while before Edward released me and pulled his icy stick from my mouth.

The cold man rolled over and gave me no warning before he forced his way between my lips. I coughed around him but he took no notice as he thrust into my mouth over and over. After a few seconds I felt his cold, wet tongue run its way from my base to my tip.

I gasped in both pleasure and surprise which caused me to choke on the thick muscle in my mouth Edward ignored my situation and continued to thrust. He didn't take me into his mouth as I had him, instead he jerked me off with his hand, surprising me on occasion with the use of his tongue.

Edward's pace sped up, both his hips and his hand moving in time with each other. "Oh fuck," I heard him mumble, his rock hard member twitching in my mouth. The vampire hooked one of his hands under my left knee and lifted it up, pulling it to the side to expose my thigh. I felt his cool breath seconds before I felt his teeth.

The pain burst through me like a spark in a powder keg, releasing my long awaited orgasm. A second later I was choking on that sickly sweet taste I recognised. I didn't need to be told what to do with it. I sucked on him as his member slackened, making sure to get every last drop.

Edward climbed off me and I could feel the stinging throb between my legs where he had bitten me. Edward lay beside me, "good boy," he taunted me. "You remembered what I taught you." I glared at him but he just kissed me. I could taste the metallic taste of blood mixed with the sickly sweet taste of the vampire's release.

"I'll be heading home soon," Edward told me when we parted. "I won't be on the reserve again, but I'm sure we can find other dark places to enjoy ourselves." And with that he stood, dressed, and left.

And then I was alone to contemplate everything that had just happened. Then it hit me.

_Did I just agree to be a vampire's fuck buddy?_

* * *

**_Authors Note: Not my best chapter but I hope you liked it._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 6 - Midnight Meeting**

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't really sure what I was doing with Jacob. I felt bad that he had been hurt after how I had treated him that morning, so I stayed with him, helped him. I knew when I heard him dreaming about me that I couldn't keep my hands off him.

I told myself I owed it to him after how I wound him up and left him there like that, after all when he did it it was an accident, he had been unconscious at the time. So I gave him what I had denied him that morning, almost a week ago now, I gave him his release.

I knew that should have been it but I didn't want it to be, I wanted more than I should. It was like this door had been opened and something inside of me had escaped. It is not as though I have been completely disinterested in sex, I know what it is, I know that it is something I want to do, but I always saw waiting for the right woman, waiting until we said our vows. But now it was different, now all I wanted was the physical act. I had always seen sex and emotions as two halves of a whole, one could not exist without the other. But now all I wanted was the physical act, I didn't even want the emotions. When I was around Jacob I just wanted sex, and I didn't even want to be nice about it. I do not like that boy, I _wanted_ to be mean. What is wrong with me?

Now that the door has been opened, this part of me can not be forced back into hiding.

It was late and I was out walking alone. I knew Jacob was out here, I had come across his scent and had decided to track it. When I found him he was alone, as I knew he would be.

**What am I doing, I shouldn't be out here alone.** Jacob was questioning himself.** I should not be doing this, I should just go home now and stay home. **The young werewolf told himself.

I did not allow him time to talk himself out of it, I stepped forward and pinned the boy against a tree facing away from me. "Leaving so soon puppy?" I taunted while sucking on the sensitive part of his neck.

Jacob leant his head back to offer me more room and groaned with want. "N-No," he mumbled slightly and I could feel his pulse quicken under my touch.

I spun the boy around and attacked his lips with my own. "Do you want me puppy?" I taunted, pulling back to deny him my affections. I could not explain why but I found this perverse pleasure in embarrassing and humiliating him.

Jacob hesitated, not wanting to agree to all this and still not sure why he was. Hell even _I_ didn't know why I was here. **Shit what the hell am I supposed to say? Why can't he just fuck me and be done with it?** The werewolf thought to himself.

I smirked at the werewolf who cringed when he realised I had heard that. "Well if you insist," I assured him before opening his pants and then letting them drop. I pressed myself against him and forced my knee between his legs. "Your choice puppy," I told him, "this is gonna hurt. Think you can take it?"

"Wha- What do I have to do?" He stumbled over the words in his anxiousness.

I retrieved my cold hard member from my pants and offered it to him, "suck on this," I ordered and when h hesitated I added, "unless you want me to go in dry."

I released Jacob and he dropped to his knees. I didn't wait for him to do it, I just grabbed his head and entered his mouth. He coughed around me and I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you to get over that."

**Why does it feel like this is all we ever do?** Jacob wondered, bobbing his head along my shaft.

"Because you need the practice," I reminded him before pulling him off my arousal and dragging him to his feet. "Now I believe we are here for this." I brought us back to the matter at hand. I lifted him by his thighs and wrapped them around my waist.

**Holy fuck this is really gonna happen.** Jacob thought to himself in shock as I brushed the moistened head of my hardness against his arse.

"Yes it is," I confirmed, spreading his cheeks and teasing his hole. He was not the only one who was anxious, I had never done anything remotely like this before, but I would not let my façade drop, I enjoyed having him under my power and I would not let him see me weak. Jacob bit his lip and with one swift move I sheathed myself inside him.

The sound was deafening.

Jacob clung to me, my shirt in ruins and deep scratched across my back. If his legs were clamped any tighter around me he would have broken my hip, and when his screaming ended his head rested on my shoulder as he took deep calming breaths to dispel the pain.

I waited a few minutes for him to adjust, I may be mean but even I would fuck someone in this kind of pain. "Ready?" I asked once he calmed down.

"I think so," Jacob confirmed. "I didn't expect it to hurt so bad."

"I did," I told him in a matter-of-fact manner. "I just didn't expect you to scream so loud, I thought you could handle the pain better."

**This guy is such a fucking jerk,** Jacob remarked to himself.

"No, I just don't like you," I explained simply. "Now if you are ready I am going to move it." I informed him before attempting to side out of him.

Jacob whimpered and gripped me tighter, his nails digging into my back again. He was biting his lip so as not to cry out, after my comment earlier he was trying to take the pain but it wasn't easy.

I waited a moment for him to adjust before moving again. He whimpered this time, his head still buried in my shoulder.

I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to fuck the boy senseless, but I wasn't that uncaring to do that while he was hurting so badly, and I didn't care about him enough to stop on his account.

If there is one thing a vampire can do its stay still, so that's exactly what I did, I held myself still so that I could not hurt him. My hand travelled up his thigh until it reached his soft member. If wasn't completely flaccid but I wasn't surprised that it had lost its hardness. Jacob leaned back, wincing slightly as he did so, and looked at me confused by my actions.

**What is he doing?** The pained boy thought to himself, not about to voice his thoughts.

Deciding not to answer the question he hadn't asked I gently began stroking his length which stiffened and grew under my touch. Jacob bit his lip and closed his eyes in pleasure, his pain slowly being forgotten. Having remained celibate for over 90 years there was one thing I knew how to do flawlessly in regards to sex, and that was how to rub one out.

I caressed his hard on, focussing on all the sensitive places I had found on myself throughout the last century, adapting my technique ever so slightly for what he personally enjoyed.

As he drew close I once again attempted to move inside him. I pulled my hips back and Jacob gasped, more in surprise than in pain and I slowly drew out until just my head remained inside him and then gently began to re-enter. It did not cause him _nearly_ as much pain as before, and he was able to gain some enjoyment from it this time.

The sexual frustration of holding back had taken it's toll and I had to hold back from slamming into him. I wanted to be rough. I re-angled myself every time I went in, I knew his prostate was in there somewhere I just had no idea where it was or how to find it.

When I pushed myself inside him his back arched, he cried out in pleasure and twitched in my hand, I knew I had found the place. I pulled back and struck that spot again, sending him over the edge and he sprayed his hot release over his stomach, my ruined shirt, and my hand.

I continued to ride him, giving him no break to recover and each thrust was harder and faster than before. As the pain increased I found a steady pace that was not too painful for him while still pleasurable for me. Jacob recovered quickly from his orgasm and was soon hard again. I could feel my pleasure building and I held him tighter, sucking on his neck as it was now conveniently in front of my face.

Jacob brought his hand down to slip between my arse cheeks and begin probing my hole. After all that waiting I was practically on a hair trigger so when Jacob's finger slipped inside me it set me off. Everything that had been building up came rushing out as I poured my release into him. My vision went blurry and my legs grew weak. I fell to the ground with the force of my orgasm, feeling as though I had been hit by a truck, actually a truck wouldn't faze me as much as this.

When I recovered from my orgasm I found Jacob and I laying in the forest floor, with Jacob propped up by his elbows on my chest watching me with a smirk on his face. "Good morning," he taunted while my breaths were still levelling out.

"Vampires don't sleep," I pushed him off my chest but he just lay in his side triumphantly.

"Could've fooled me," he joked, teasing me about how long it took me to recover and congratulating himself on doing so well.

"Don't flatter yourself," I shot at the smirking boy while I stripped off my filthy rag which was once a shirt and pulling up my pants. "That was mostly sexual frustration. I take it you're feeling better?" I asked although I wasn't particularly interested in the answer.

"I think the cold numbed it a bit and the werewolf healing is pretty useful at times," Jacob remarked sitting up but he quickly let out a yelp and lay down again.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow in question. "I may have overestimated my ability to heal." He told me embarrassed as he deliberately kept his weight off his backside.

Once what was left of my clothes were returned to their rightful places I stood and offered him my hand. Embarrassed, Jacob accepted my help and allowed me to pull him up. I pulled him until we both stood chest to chest and the closeness was not lost on either of us. "It will be light soon." I told the werewolf who merely nodded in response.

**Only in the dark,** Jacob reminded himself and I kissed him slowly, enjoying the last of our time together before I turned and left him there.

I didn't know what I was doing with Jacob, all I knew was that I didn't want to stop.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm not completely happy with how this one turned out but I guess it works. I don't really know where this story is going so feel free to leave requests and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Guest**__** - The only time I used dictionary terms was to point out that the term you should use is sexual assault, it may be that the term for rape is more loose than I believed so it may apply but I stick by the term sexual assault, regardless of technicality. Blow jobs, oral sex, felatio (that may be spent wrong), etc, in my personal opinion, is a form of foreplay and not a part of the actual sex, therefore I personally would not call it rape. I did not give Jacob's opinion of what happened, merely a few snippets of what Edward heard. Jacob was surprised, he did not expect that to happen and his first instinct was to fight, he soon stopped fighting however, not because he could not get away, but because he realised he did not want to. Now you can use the same argument you used before about forgiveness, but consider this. Think of some corny romance movie you have seen where the guy chased down the girl, grabbed her, and forcibly kissed her. She struggled at first but soon gave into the kiss and enjoyed herself, and then sunshine and rainbows and a fairy-tale happily ever after. When you see the scene where he forces himself on her do you not feel happy that they finally kissed? Because that is the point of the story. Try, if you will, to see what happened between Edward and Jacob like that, only much more sexual. I will not deny that if Jacob had not decided he did not want to fight then he would have been sexually assaulted. I believe that the mindset is more important than technicalities. If the person does not say no or fight, it is still possible for them to be raped, and it is possible for it to be consensual while the person says no. I believe that these things are defined by far more variables than a dictionary definition and if the right variables are in place the technical specifications may not fit with the act itself.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Phone Calls

**Chapter 7 – Phone Calls**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't walk straight for a week. I told the pack some shit about the painkillers the doc pumped me full of wearing off and they didn't ask further. I looked in the mirror at one point and my arse was purple.

I regret nothing.

It was crazy and painful but I liked it. Well the excruciating pain when he first put it in wasn't fun but besides that I loved it. I didn't mind it when it only hurt a little bit, in fact I kind of liked that a little, it was only when I felt like I as being torn in half that I didn't like it.

I'm not saying I'm a masochist or anything, but I love it when Edward is forceful. It is the hugest turn on when he does something rough, or something I can't fight, hell even if it's something I don't like much it gets me off. It's not like I like having his cock shoved so far down my throat that I want to be sick, but when he does it it turns me on. Now I would draw the line somewhere, like if he tried to strangle me or some shit like that I'd lose my boner instantly, but I don't mind so much with little things.

Not too long ago I would not even consider getting it on with a guy, but now things are different. I mean I'm still going to get married someday (preferably to Bella) and have babies and carry on the bloodline and all that jazz that is expected of every man carrying the werewolf gene, but I'm not about to do that right now.

The tribe would shun me if I were gay, but that's what is so brilliant about Edward, if he tells anyone the pack wont believe him and his coven would shun him; I can have amazing, fuck awesome gay sex and not risk anyone finding out. And sooner or later Edward will leave town with his coven and he and I will never see each other again so I can move on to girls and do the whole marriage and babies thing which I will have no trouble doing because, while I might enjoy fucking Edward, girls are still pretty and I do look forward to normal girl sex some day.

I hadn't heard from Edward all week and I wasn't surprised, he wasn't my girlfriend, he was just the guy who fucked me senseless when the sun went down, and I was hurt too bad to do that again for a while so he'd been prancing around with Bella, when I wasn't running to her playing up my injuries and whimpering like a hurt little puppy to get some sympathy points that is. But It had been a while and I'd healed pretty well so I was expecting to hear from him soon, or maybe I'd just wait till I got horny enough start walking around aimlessly after sunset until he finds me and fucks me.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find a guy I had never seen before holding a box and a clipboard. He looked bored until he saw say me and his eyes widened as he eyed me up. Clipboard guy swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, clearly unnerved by my appearance.

"Did you want something or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked after a long moment of silence, I was actually getting used to people reacting like this at the sight of me. These days people were always either checking me out or scared of me, or both, apparently I look attractively threatening.

"I have a package for Jacob Black," he announced, practically hiding behind his clipboard.

"That's me," I informed the man who seemed eager to get out of here. "Who's it from?"

He glanced down at the box in his hands, "no return address," clipboard guy mumbled awkwardly. He held out his clipboard in a manner that conveniently shielded his face. "I just need you to sign here," the words were so fast a human may not have heard them.

I took the clipboard and signed my name in the dotted line. I handed the clipboard back, took my box, and watched the guy sprint to his van. I chuckled slightly at the effect I have on some silly humans.

I was however far more interested in my package. I had a box, with no idea who sent it to me or what was inside.

I ran to my room and sat on my bed as I demolished the cardboard box like a kid at Christmas, only less excited and more dying of curiosity. Once the box was destroyed I found a brand new, expensive looking, touch screen phone.

I was more than confused but with a little exploration I found the contacts list had one name on it, and by name I mean it had a contact labelled 'unnamed'. So of course the first thing I did was call that number.

It picked up before the second ring.

"I see the package arrived," was the first thing I heard and I could not hold back a smile.

"And how is my least favourite vampire today?" I greeted the jackass eagerly, I had been looking forward to hearing from him.

"Better question," Edward countered, "how have you been healing?" I knew where this was going and I liked it.

"Bruises are gone," I informed him proudly, "don't think I could explain them magically re-appearing though," I warned the vampire.

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward assured me, brushing off the subject. "Go for a walk away from the reserve at 10:30 tonight." The vampire instructed me. And then he hung up.

* * *

After leaving the reserve I picked a random direction and wandered for a bit, aiming for the most secluded spot I could find. It was not long before I found myself being forced to the ground by a deliciously cold body.

A cold, wet tongue licked across my neck sending a jolt of pleasure directly to my groin. "You don't taste so bad yourself," Edward teased and I wanted to glare at him but I could only smile at what was to come.

"Well are you gonna sit there teasing me all day or are you going to fuck me?" I asked the vampire impatiently.

A dark smirk crossed his face and I knew I was in trouble. "I don't know," Edward taunted, moving down my body and slowly unbuttoning my cut off's. "I am quite enjoying this part."

My fingers made their way to his hair in encouragement as he slid my erection from my pants, I gasped lightly at the familiar feeling of his cold hands wrapped around my stiffened member. Edward licked it once from the base to tip before taking me in, something he had not done before. Edward's teasing tongue explored my hardness, coming close to, but never touching, the most sensitive places; I couldn't help but feel like that was on purpose.

Just when I felt that familiar knot begin to tighten in my stomach he released me.

"Edward," I whined, wanting him back. Although he had removed his mouth from me, his hand had taken it's place, only it brought me nowhere near as much pleasure as his tongue had.

He sat up and smirked at me. "Beg me for it," the vampire instructed smugly.

I pulled him closer and kissed him, hoping to convince him to ignore this little game and just get on with it but I quickly found my wrists held above my head by the ass hat vampire leaning over me. He pinned them both with his left hand as his right traced feather light trails down my body. I shivered under his sinfully delicate touch but kept my mouth shut, I was afraid if I opened it I would give him what he wanted and ask for more.

"What's wrong puppy?" Edward taunted. "Don't you want me?" He asked with an amused fake pout on his lips.

I responded by bringing my head up as much as I could and biting his cold, sweet, lip into a kiss.

Edward pulled back and looked at me in pleasant surprise. "Well, I guess the dog isn't all bark after all." The vampire remarked coolly. "Tell me what you want puppy." He ordered me again but without the authority from before.

Refusing to submit to his every will I told him, "I want to be on top."

He reacted shortly before the words left my mouth yet I finished speaking anyway. Edward's eyes widened ever so slightly as he was not expecting that but he soon recovered and smiled at me. "Alright clever boy," Edward said after a moment, climbing off me. He pulled me up with him until we were both on our knees before laying down and pulling me on top of him. Edward raised his eyebrow at me in question, "any more requests?" He asked me playfully.

"Not just now," I replied, eager to get on with things. I leant down and pressed my lips to his in a kiss which Edward eagerly deepened. His hands travelled up and down my naked back but mine went to the buttons of his shirt. I managed to get two buttons open before I gave up and ripped the thing open.

"Impatient are we?" Edward taunted me with a smirk which I immediately kissed off his face.

That was the difference between Edward and I, he liked to talk, and I liked to fuck, and neither cared what the other wanted."I like that part too," Edward assured me, his hand found my arse and squeezed it playfully while I moved onto his pants.

"Then stop wasting time," I told him as I rid him of the last of his overpriced clothing. Edward groaned as I sucked him into my mouth but I stopped soon after, staying only long enough to moisten his shaft.

"Now who's teasing?" Edward pretended to pout while I climbed on top of him and lined him up with my arse.

"Wait," the infuriating vampire instructed and I glared at him, my body complaining at the lack of attention.

"What _now?_" I demanded furiously.

Edward placed a cold hand on my naked hip to still me before he spoke. "You wanted to be able to walk tomorrow," he reminded me in a tone of voice one would use to scold a small child. "Or have you decided some new excuse to tell the pack?"

I groaned loudly in frustration but allowed Edward to do whatever he intended. The vampire held my hip with one hand and brought the other to my lips. I looked into his eyes as I sucked on the fingers he offered, both our eyes promising more. He then brought his moistened fingers between my thighs where he teased my hole. I moaned with want and gripped his shoulders tight as he slipped a finger inside me.

I groaned at the intrusion, both from the pleasure the minor pain it brought when he added more fingers. Despite the minor burn as he stretched me out I found myself pressing my hips back into his fingers, forcing them deeper inside of me. Edward retracted his fingers and I whimpered at the loss, the next thing I knew both his hands gripped my hips and he thrust completely inside me.

It did not hurt nearly as much as it did before, but the pain was still there. Edward sat up and I wrapped my arms tight around his shoulders. He kissed up my neck until he reached my lips where he placed a long lingering kiss. He pulled back and held my face so I was looking him in the eye. "Okay?" He asked and I nodded. It was not anywhere near as bad as last time and the stretching burn had faded already.

"I'm good," I confirmed with a nod and he began to move. He was not slow, but certainly not as rough as it was clear he would like to be.

Edward lifted my hips and slammed them back down, impaling me on him over and over. _Even when I'm on top he's still in control._ I thought annoyed but not really caring at the moment.

"Even with you on top of me what you are doing is still considered bottoming," the jackass was more than happy to inform me before moving on to suck on my neck. I groaned at the pleasure.

I didn't bother responding, I never did, anything I could possibly think of saying back he would already know. I pulled the vampire closer and once his head left my neck I kissed his cold lips. One of his hands left my hips and I made sure to keep the pace he had set. Edward brought his right hand up to grasp the back of my head, turn it slightly, and press it closer to his while his tongue forced my lips apart. I had considered parting my lips to allow him entrance but it was more fun when he forced me.

I brought my hand down between us and started jerking myself off already beginning to draw close. Edward chewed on my lip, his teeth threatening to tear the skin and hit that sweet spot inside of me that had me moaning against his lips. Suddenly he pulled back and I tried to follow him but he still gripped the back of my head.

"Breathe." The vampire ordered and I sucked in as much air as would fit in my lungs. The burning in my lungs that I had not noticed being there before faded and the also unnoticed spots in front of my vision cleared. I took a few more breaths and the dizziness in my head which I had actually been enjoying also began to fade.

Without warning Edward's lips were back and I was giving into the dominating kiss. His thrusts became more erratic, harder and faster, and I knew I would hurt tomorrow but I didn't care. I dug my nails into his back, tightened my grip on my erection, parted our lips, and cried out as I came. A second later Edward groaned in pleasure and I felt his cold release fill me up, sending shivers through my body at the temperature.

I collapsed onto him in pleasure and exhaustion. We both lay on the ground together, breathing heavily as we recovered from our orgasms.

His breathing returned to normal almost immediately and with a slight shift of his hips the vampire pulled out of me but he did not pull away as I lay on his chest. Edward's left hand was tracing lazy lines up and down my back and I let out a contented sigh.

"Keep the phone hidden." Edward instructed me and I lifted my head to look at his face.

"Hm?" I asked him, not really caring.

"The phone I gave you," the vampire clarified. "Keep it hidden so the pack will not find it. Have it off most of the time, it's on silent anyway but you don't want to risk it. Turn it on to see when where or if we will be meeting up and delete the text once you have read it." I nodded my head and lay back down on his chest.

_Will do,_ I vowed, not bothering to speak.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but I think it's length makes up for the wait.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - Spoilers, although I think its pretty obvious Jake and Edward will fall for each other.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Returning The Favour - NEW!

**Chapter 8 - Returning The Favour**

**Jacob's POV**

I was back on patrol and I was rather glad; I hated sitting around all day doing nothing and it felt _so_ good to stretch my legs, to feel the dirt under my paws as I ran. I was good at keeping things from the pack so I just avoided any conversation that revolved around Edward.

Seth and Embry came to relieve us from patrol and I ran home, just as overjoyed as I had been all day, nit just because I got to run, but also because of the fuck awesome sex I have been having. Speaking of which, I phased back mid-leap and I flew through the window of my bedroom and landed expertly on my bed. In one swift move I reached under the mattress and retrieved the thin phone.

Once it powered up I opened the most recent text and quickly scanned the message.

_Head south, you'll find my scent soon enough, I will be waiting._

I deleted the message, turned the phone off and tucked it away before heading off.

As he had said it didn't take me long to find his scent which I followed quite a ways. Eventual I drew close to him in a small meadow surrounded by a grove of trees. The clearing was flooded with moonlight and I could easily make out the lone figure standing still in the centre.

For some reason it kind of pissed me off that he always called the shots always dictated what we did and when. _Why can't I be in charge for once?_ So I strode into the meadow and just about dove on top of him. I knew he knew it was coming but I was able to get him on the ground before he spun around in my arms and kissed me.

I ground against him and he returned the action with force. I was gasping for breath in between attacking his mouth and neck with my lips. While he pushed my clothes off of me I enjoyed tearing his overpriced ones to rags. When we were both naked Edward grasped both our hardened members with one hand and began jerking them both. It took everything I had to pull away and when I did I quickly lined myself up with his arse.

"Your turn," I announced, smirking at the smaller man beneath me who had taken me this way so many times.

Worry crossed the vampires face as he realised I was going to do this to him. I paused a moment to just enjoy the look on his face as it hardened into a determined one and he nodded for me to continue. Damn vampire, always trying to be in control no matter what. I slammed into him roughly, I had intended to pull out and repeat the process immediately but I was overcome by the feeling. His cold tight whole was wrapped so tightly around my arousal I could hardly move and the temperature made me shiver all over, and I liked it.

The strength with which he gripped my hardness was maddening. After a moment I pulled back until only the head remained and forced my way back in.

Edward interlocked his fingers behind my neck and arched his back. I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled his closer until he was close enough for me to kiss him, causing him to tighten his arms so his elbows bent behind me, holding me close. His lips devoured mine as I forced my way into him again and again. When I finally broke for air he moved on to my neck where he began sucking madly at the skin there. After a couple long breaths I followed suit and brought my lips to the vampires cold flesh.

Everything was so overwhelming and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I turned my head and brushed my top lip against Edward's bottom lip, he got the message and latched on, we kissed hungrily. I bit down on his lip and a growl reverberated through his chest.

I was getting close so I reached my hand between us and grasped his freezing member. Everything about his was freezing, I had goosebumps from how cold he was, although the fact that we are naked, outside, in the middle of the night, _may_ have something to do with that.

I stroked his hardness, slowly at first but my movements quickly timed with my rapid thrusts. Edward refused to vocalise what I was doing to him, wanting to seem more in control. In an attempt to hold back his groans he bit into my sensitive neck, the feeling of his teeth clamping down on my skin sent me over the edge and I cried out as my release shot into vampire's once virgin hole.

I hadn't noticed that I had stopped stroking him until I felt his cold fingers wrap around my hand and start moving it. As I was finished I pulled out of him and sat up as I continued to help the other man reach his release. It wasn't long before he came, spraying my hand and his stomach with the result of his orgasm.

Edward sat up and grabbed a discarded item of clothing and cleaned up the mess with it.

"Hey!" I protested, grabbing my now sticky shorts and pulling them from his grasp.

A smirk appeared on Edward's face, he knew damn well that was mine. "If I have to leave here naked then so do you," he informed me smugly.

I glared at the vampire. "Your just pissed that I ruined your clothes," I accused.

"I actually expected you to do that," Edward contradicted me. "That was apparently the only thing that happened tonight which I expected." He added slightly awkwardly and I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I considered refusing it but then I realised I wouldn't really achieve anything by doing that so I took his hand and let him pull me up. He pulled me until we were standing chest to chest and I was tempted to start something again but he stepped back.

"Come on," he insisted, "I'll lend you some clothes."

* * *

_**Authors Note: To be continued, I tried to write the rest in the same chapter but it didn't work out very well so I split them up. The chapters! I split the chapter into two! I did not split the characters up, there will be more Edward/Jacob I promise. Shit, this chapter didn't upload, instead I put up part of the next chapter, and it took about 4-5 reviews before someone mentioned it. Thank you X169AJBX for pointing that out, I would have found it in a day or two when I checked but THANK YOU! Sorry everyone for the confusion.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - You may or may not be correct, I refuse to confirm or deny.**_

_**Marie One**__** - I call this an I hate your guts but love your genitalia relationship, it is more commonly refered to as a love/hate relationship but I like mine better.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Search For Advice

**Chapter 9 - Searching For Advice**

**Jacob's POV**

I'm not really sure why I followed him, I think it was probably just so I could watch his arse while he ran, but he did have a pretty damn nice arse. I wasn't sure where we were going but eventually we ended up in Port Angeles and we ducked in and out of alleys to avoid being seen until we reached a small motel were Edward led me into one of the rooms.

Once we were inside I looked around curiously. "Since when do you have a motel room?" I asked the vampire curiously while he rifled through one of the draws.

"Ever since I started needing to wash off the scent of werewolf before going home." He informed me casually and handed me a set of clothes. "Shower is through there," he said, his eyes indicating the direction.

I couldn't look away from him as the tension was thick between us, we stood so close. Instead of grabbing the clothes in his hand I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, crashing our lips together.

After that everything happened so fast. The clothes were dropped as we kissed and groped our way to the shower. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my back against the tiles while he took me in the shower. Then we moved onto the bed where he fucked me senseless.

I awoke the next morning to find Edward leaning over me, his hand gently stroking my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the vampire. "It's morning, the sun is up," I reminded him, "It isn't dark anymore."

Edward just smiled at me. "I closed the blinds," he told me proudly and leaned forward to kiss me.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of his lips.

They did not come.

After a few minutes had passed I opened my eyes.

I was alone.

The blinds were open, and had been all along.

For some reason I felt a stab of pain at the knowledge that Edward was not here. For some reason I was sad to be alone. I felt empty somehow and a single tear escaped my eye. What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm not sure what I have been doing with Edward anymore, but it clearly is not as good an idea as I originally thought. So why can't I bring myself to stop?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had held Jacob while he fell asleep and I knew something was different, the way we were so easily comfortable together, how I had trusted him to take me like that, and how badly I didn't want to leave. What am I doing with him?

I needed someone to talk to, I needed advice, but I had nowhere to go. I had to fight the urge to run to my father for help and advice, but I couldn't talk to my family, I couldn't talk to Seth, I couldn't talk to anyone non-human, that could have some serious side effects, but I didn't exactly have many human friends. I didn't need a friend, I needed someone who could think of what I couldn't right now. Bella.

I knew what I was doing was unfair on her but I couldn't stop. I tried to think of how it would hurt her but I just couldn't. I wanted this oo much to be able to care about her feelings, and right now that is what I need, someone who can focus on Bella and how this will affect her.

So who I needed right now was a human, with enough experience under their belt to be able to give decent advice, and who would think about Bella's feelings above all else in this situation. I thought about her friends, all were so young and wouldn't really be able to help me. Angela was sweet and would be kind about my situation and help as best she could but she wouldn't really be able to help. Jessica wouldn't do anything besides tell the entire town. I continued to go through the list but all of Bella's friends were too young or simply wouldn't give the kind of advice I needed or know how to spare Bella's feelings. So that only left one person who would be able to help me and care more about Bella's side of things.

I approached the house and tapped my fist lightly against the door. I waited for the footsteps to approach the door and watched the handle turn before the door opened. "Edward," the man announced in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, clearly expressing how he was not fond of me.

"Chief Swan," I greeted the older man with a slight inclination of my head. "May I have a word?"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes, another cliffhanger, although the last one wasn't exactly a cliffhanger. I'm not sure exactly how this will turn out but I thought this would be hilarious so I just had to put it in somewhere. Sorry it's so short.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - Alice can't see werewolves, and she not exactly checking, just beeping an eye open in case something happens. If she does notice that she can't see Edward she will simply assume he is with Bella because Bella is friends with werewolves and one of them has stopped by.**_

_**Artgeekxd - And you thought I was teasing you before?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Advice

**Chapter 10 - Advice**

**Edward's POV**

"Chief Swan," I greeted the older man with a slight inclination of my head. "May I have a word?"

**What is he up to?** The officer thought suspiciously, pushing the door open further and indicating for me to enter.

I walked into the house and took a seat on the couch. I waited until Charlie Swan took his seat before I took a deep unnecessary breath and began speaking.

"I need some advice about Bella, and I don't know who else to ask." I told him bluntly, no beating around the bush.

Charlie wasn't sure what to think, he was trying to work out what I was here for exactly and with the small piece if information he had so far he was wondering if he should have his gun with him for this conversation. He nodded for me to continue.

"I love Bella, " I began slowly, thinking carefully about what I said. "I truly an honestly do, I have never felt for anyone the way I do for her." I assured him. "But lately I don't know what to think; Bella and I are perfect for each other and I want to spend my life with her. It's not insecurities because of the wedding," I insisted immediately. "I want to marry Bella, I want to be her husband more than anything, but lately everything feels different." I confessed to the confused man who patiently listened as I spoke of my insecurities. "I don't know how I feel anymore, I want to assure myself it's just a passing phase and everything will be normal soon but it doesn't feel like it will end any time soon. I don't want Bella hurt, that is why I chose you to speak to, I need someone who will consider Bella's needs first and foremost, because I can't think of her right now. I don't know why everything is suddenly so different but when I look at her all I can think is how different we are.

"I know I love her and I know I care, but I have found myself wanting things that will upset her and when I tell myself her emotions are a reason not to do as I please, I don't care." I hesitantly admitted and Charlie resisted the urge to shoot me until after I had finished explaining the situation. "I know I should care, because I do care about Bella, but it feels as though... I don't know how to explain. It feels like Bella is not the most important thing in my life, but I know she should be; She is important to me and I want to feel that again, I keep hoping the feelings will come back, but they haven't so far. It is not fair to keep this from her but I know telling her will hurt her, and I don't want her hurt.

"I have started feeling things for someone else and I have no idea what to do about it. I have never felt love before Bella, besides the platonic feelings I harbour for my family, and Bella has always been different. I know I love her, and I don't even _like_ this other person, I can't stand them. We would never be able to be in a relationship, no one would accept us, and we wouldn't even want that, we hate each other. I love Bella but lately every time I look at her all I can think is that we are both so different, we were raised in different worlds, we do not belong together, yet we have always fit so perfectly in the past despite this. However lately it feels distant, I remind myself how different we are, how much she still can't understand me, no matter how hard she tries, how she does not respect my personal views and belief's; That is the biggest part really. Bella and I hardly argue, and when we do it is usually very brief and ends with her giving up until later or getting what she wants, but I keep reminding myself of the biggest, well I wouldn't exactly call it an argument, clash of opinions perhaps, that we have ever had.

"Bella has never accepted my views, what I was raised to believe. She has agreed, grudgingly to play along but she constantly sulks and mopes about it. The way I was raised was very, traditional, I was always taught that pre-marital sex was something unacceptable and inexcusable, in my mind it is not even an option. But Bella; She doesn't see the point in marriage, she see's the emotional connection as what is important. She believes that once a strong emotional connection is reached then holding back in a relationship is as pointless as formal acknowledgement. She has no interest in a wedding and I find it an necessity, once you believe you are with the person you intend to share your life with you both agree to be together in a way that is formally recognised. Bella does not see it that way as we already have that deep emotional connection and she has no interest in formalities. At first it was ignorable as she is doing what I want but lately it irritates me. Whenever Bella tries something and I remind her of my views she rolls her eyes or groans in frustration, lately this drives me insane, I can't stand it and I don't know why. And the worst part is that with this other person my views don't even seem to matter. I love Bella but lately I don't know what I feel, but I know I don't want to hurt her.

"I am not thinking clearly and I need someone to give me advice but I need someone who wont put me first, because I don't want to hurt Bella." I explained again. "So please," I looked up to meet the man's eye. "I don't know what to do, I have never been more confused in my life and I need your help." I begged him.

I had been ignoring Charlie's thoughts while I spoke, too afraid that one wrong word would cause me too stop, I needed this, I needed someone to help me. "Right," the aging man began, his mind currently blank as he had no idea what to say.

"In some twisted way I actually respect you for coming to me with this," he admitted and then paused, his forehead scrunched up as he attempted to discern how exactly that worked, he soon brushed it off as unimportant. **Shit, what do I say to this kid?** "Look Edward," the chief began. "I am an officer not a shrink. But," he continued, "I do know a thing or two about relationships and how they don't always work out."

He sighed. "First of all, it's completely normal to," Charlie blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably in his lounge chair, "question your sexuality." He finished that sentence and I was honestly surprised, I did not mention that Jacob was male, _at least I don't think I did..._ Charlie raised an eyebrow at m in question, much more comfortable now that _I_ was uncomfortable, he was clearly much better when he was in control of a situation. "I've been a cop a long time kid, I've been interrogating criminals since before you were born," I chose not to correct him on that. "I know when someone is not saying something. It was pretty obvious how you refused to state this, _other_ person's gender," he clearly was not happy with the knowledge that his daughter's fiancé was interested in someone else. "Not to mention you stated that no one would accept you two together so he's obviously a guy." The chief explained and I nodded silently in confirmation.

"You said you don't like him so it's obviously just attraction that has you so obsessed," he continued. "If you are interested in men and you've just discovered this it is normal to want to explore, and Bella is in the way of that so you find yourself getting easily agitated by her because you feel like she's holding you back." _And he was saying he wasn't a shrink? He'd probably make a damn good one._ "Maybe you will get over it, maybe you'll find a way to, experiment without cheating," I ignored the stab of pain that came from that statement. I knew what I had done was wrong, but that didn't mean I didn't want to do it. "I don't know, but you need to tell Bella." I wished I could say he was wrong. "If you keep this from her it could tare you apart, and if you tell her you two might be able to work through it, or maybe you would just break up; But either way, Bella will be hurt less if you tell her, and you _will_ tell her about this, boy." The chief of police ordered, using the authority under which many criminals have crumbled over the years.

I swallowed. "I will," I assured him and he observed me for a long moment.

**He seems sincere.** "Right, I'll be working late tonight and Bella will be alone. You to will have the house to yourselves, that will give you some privacy while you tell her about what's been going on and you two can discuss what you are going to do about this. If it ends badly you will call me and I'll arrange to have to day off tomorrow to comfort Bella." He told me, stating what would happen, not suggesting. Charlie was no longer worried about leaving me alone with his daughter all night now he knew my views on sex.

"I will speak to her tonight," I vowed, which seemed to satisfy him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hopefully that makes up for how short the last chapter was. I apologise for all the rambling but this is honestly how I imagine a conversation between Charlie and Edward, getting straight to the point, patiently waiting for the other to explain themselves, and covering all possibilities for misunderstandings. They are both quite reasonable men, probably because they are both so old. Fun fact, while writing this I found myself tempted to make it follow roughly the same lines as my other story, 'Busted', if you don't know what that means go read the description and laugh. I promise I will not put that in this story.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - I hope this was as interesting as you were anticipating, if not, I'm sure the next chapter will be.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Why?

**Chapter 11 - Why?**

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't really sure how to tell Bella, but Charlie was right, I had to. I waited for her to arrive home before I knocked on the door.

"Edward," Bella greeted me happily, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. "Come inside," she insisted once she released me.

As I followed her inside my brain was screaming at me not to tell her, too just make an excuse and leave, maybe go see Jacob... But I wouldn't listen, I had to tell Bella, the whole truth.

"Bella, can we talk?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Sure," she replied and led me up to her room. She sat on the end of her bed and I turned the chair facing the desk in the corner to face her. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked me intently.

I swallowed thickly. "This is not easy to say, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." I began tentatively. "Things have been very confusing for me lately and I'm still not entirely sure what has been going on, but I know you don't deserve the way I have been treating you." Bella looked confused and I knew she wouldn't have noticed anything besides me simply being slightly distant lately. "You don't deserve to be kept in the dark like you have been," I went on before she had a chance to speak. "I have not been honest and I have been keeping things from you." I paused, mustering up the courage to say it. "I cheated on you." I forced the words out before I could give up and just not tell her.

"W-what?" I hazarded a glance at Bella and saw the look of shock and disbelief on her face, it cut me like a knife. While a knife could technically not hurt me, it literally felt as though someone had just stabbed me in the gut. I never wanted to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am," I assured her almost desperately. "I don't suppose that means much as words are just words and anyone can say them, but I really am truly sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm still not even sure what I've been doing but I know I can't keep this from you any longer." I looked deep into her eyes and the hurt look in them caused me such pain, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

It was a long moment before Bella spoke. "Is, is she prettier than me?" Bella asked sadly.

"No." My response was instantaneous.

"Smarter than me?" Bella went on, trying to find some reason why I would have done this to her.

"No."

"Kinder than me?"

"No."

Bella paused, trying to think of some other reason. "Is she a vampire?"

"No!" I said much louder than before.

"Then why?" Bella begged with unshed tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this to me Edward?" She was practically sobbing and right then I would have done _anything_ to make her feel better. "What does she have that I don't? What is so special about her? I just want to know _why_, Edward."

"_Nothing_," I stressed the word. "Bella this person is not better than you. I don't even _like_ them. I can't _stand_ them. All we have is physical and I don't even no why, I honestly have know idea why I even want that with them." I told her all I could without revealing who it was I was talking about.

"You mean sex," Bella said timidly. "The one thing we don't have, the one thing we can't."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't confirm it, she just looked so heart broken.

"Well why don't we have that?" Bella asked me after a long moment.

"Because," I began but Bella cut me off before I could continue.

"I have heard all your excuses before, Edward." Bella sighed in frustration and possibly a little bit of anger. "I sat and listened to all your stupid excuses," _yep definitely anger._ "And frankly, I am sick of it. Your vampire strength doesn't seem to matter with her!" She was almost yelling, _almost_, but not quite. "Abstinence didn't seem to matter with her!" A tear escaped Bella's eye. "So why should it matter with me?" That wasn't quite a sob, but it was definitely close.

"Do you love me Edward?" Bella asked quietly after wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"Of course I love you Bella, I know I haven't been the best at showing it lately, but I do love you." I assured her for what it was worth.

"Then let me touch you," she begged me and I wanted to protest but I couldn't bring myself to do so, not with her looking at me like that. "If she is nothing then prove it; let me touch you, let me make you feel good, let me show you that you don't need her. If you want to try and fix this relationship, to try and get past this, then you have to try. Do you want to fix things between us?" Bella asked me sadly.

I opened my mouth to respond but it took me just a second too long to get the words out. I know Bella noticed, although we both tried to pretend we didn't. "I do want to fix things," I told her just a second too late. I think it was that that ruined everything, somehow that one second seemed to tare down everything left between us. Once that second passed I knew there was no salvaging things between Bella and I. But we both tried to pretend.

Bella moved from the bed an kneeled in front of me. All desire I had for her was gone and I wanted nothing more than to stop her as she spread my thighs and slowly reached for my zipper. I tried, I really tried to grow stiff for her but I just couldn't do it. Bella removed my flaccid member from my pants and slowly stroked it until it eventually hardened; I wouldn't exactly call it hard, but it was something. Neither of us wanted this but I didn't stop her as she brought me to her mouth. I was both surprised and ashamed by the slight moan that escaped my lips as I entered her's. I lay my head back and tried to enjoy it. Bella proceeded to work me with her mouth but all I could think was that he was _so_ much better.

After a while Bella released me and ran from the room with tears streaming down her face.

I took a moment to replace myself inside the pants before standing and following her.

"Bella," I said to gain her attention when I found her crying over the bathroom sink. She turned around and started slamming her fists against my chest while crying. "I'm sorry," I repeated the meaningless words I had said earlier. "I should just go."

Her fists changed from hitting me to grabbing onto my shirt. "Don't," Bella begged. "I just need to hit you for a bit," she told me and I remained were I was. She didn't hit me again though, she just clutched my shirt and cried, eventually laying her head against my chest.

"Why him?" She asked after a moment and I really should have been more surprised than I was; Bella obviously gained her observation skills from her father.

"I don't know Bella," I told her honestly, "I really don't know."

"Of all the people in the world, why Jacob?" Okay, that time I was definitely surprised. "Why did you have to cheat on me with my best friend?" Bella questioned but I was too surprised to answer.

"How," I began but my voice failed me and I had to try again. "How did you know it was Jacob?" I asked her, completely in shock. No one had ever seen us speak without arguing, _how could she possibly know?_

Bella pulled back and looked at me, her eyebrow raised in question. "You really couldn't have been more obvious," Bella informed me dryly. "First you used non-gender specific words to describe him, then you said you couldn't stand him," I cringed as I realised where I had given myself away. "And then there was the taste." I opened my eyes to view her in surprise.

"The taste?" I asked her in confusion.

Bella sighed and stepped away from me. "When we were on the mountain Jacob kissed me." Bella admitted what I already knew. "I remember he tasted strange, sort of sweet," Bella met my eye. "He tasted of you," she told me. "I didn't realise it at first because I had never tasted that part of you before." I didn't know what to say to that so we just stood there in silence.

"I think you should go," Bella told me and I nodded once before turning to leave. "Don't skip town this time Edward," Bella instructed me. "Don't run away just because you are scared, don't do that again."

I paused, unsure of how to respond, eventually I just nodded and continued on my way to the door.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wrote this on my phone so I apologise if ther are any more typos than usual, they should be cleared up within a day.**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88 - A lot of Edward/Jacob stories are Bella bashing but she is actually very good at listening, finding the truth, and being understanding and accepting. In this story Bella is a beyond reasonable person. If you are a Bella hater I apologise but you are going to have to get used to her for this story.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Cold

**Chapter 12 - Cold**

**Jacob's POV**

It had been almost three days since I had woken up alone in a hotel bed, thee days since I had that dream about him staying, three days since I had heard from Edward. I checked every night and there was never a text or missed call or anything. I had considered calling or texting him but he always contacted me, never the other way around, and I didn't want to seem too desperate. All it was was sex, I didn't want him to think I wanted anything more.

_What if he saw my stupid dream thing about him being there when I woke up._ Maybe that was why I hadn't heard from him, he thought I was falling for him and ran. But he would only have seen it if he had stayed, so he definitely didn't see that.

I want to see Edward again, even if we don't have sex, I just want to see him. I tried to ignore anything that that could possibly mean, I just wanted Edward.

I swear I was going mad just waiting, I had taken to sitting alone in my room holding my phone and willing it to ring. I had been doing this all afternoon so when it did I was so startled I nearly dropped it.

"Edward?" I asked eagerly, I knew he was the only person who had this number.

"The mountain where we went camping. Now." And then there was silence.

I looked at the phone in shock for a moment, but only a moment before I turned it off, stuffed it under my mattress, and ran.

I ran from the reserve, not daring to phase so the others would not see where I was headed. I ran and did not stop running until I reached the spot where the tent had been.

It was then that I realised I was exhausted.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, struggling for breath. My lungs burnt and my muscles ached. When I finally got my breathing under control I felt two cold arms wrap around me. His lips attacked my neck as his hands made their way inside my pants. Five cold fingers wrapped around my erect cock and began stroking it instantly. I was pushed forward onto my hands and knees as the other hand pulled my pants down.

I felt his cold hard member against my entrance, then the stab of pain as he forced his way inside me. I focussed on his hand and the pleasure it brought me as he continued to thrust into me repeatedly, worsening the pain which did eventually fade. I felt the pleasure replace the pain and started to push back against him. It was over too soon and he poured his freezing release into me, we really shouldn't be doing this in the snow. Edward pulled out of me and sped up his strokes until I soon came as well. And then he was gone.

I turned around to find him standing about a metre away, tucking himself into his pants. "I text you when I want you next," he told me and left.

I just sat there in the snow, my pants around my knees, feeling used. He barely spoke to me, not even a greeting, okay so we usually don't talk beforehand but he always says goodbye at the very least. _How could he just dismiss me like that?_

Suddenly our new meeting place seemed oddly appropriate. Everything was cold. The ground was cold, the air was cold, Edward was cold. I wiped away my tears, pulled up my pants, and headed home.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__** - While I will agree she had next to no character development she was actually very selfless, the only selfish thing Bella ever did was in New Moon when she used Jacob as a crutch to help her get better, and to be fair, she needed the help and he gave it willingly. She was always more worried by what everyone else wanted and needed. She always protested, frequently tried to refuse, and grudgingly accepted protection from the inhumanly strong supernatural creatures because she didn't want them hurt. In the first book she sacrificed her own life to protect the Cullen's, but of course they showed up any way and saved her. In the second book she was always feeling bad about the wolves going after Victoria and constantly saying that they didn't need to protect her, not fighting but feeling bad about it all the while and wishing there was something she could do. In the third book she wanted to be in the battle, first as a vampire to help fight, and then as a human to distract the newborns and therefore take their focus off hurting the Cullen's and the wolves, but of course Edward stopped her both times, she then wound up using that same tactic to save him from Victoria and Riley. In Breaking Dawn she fought Edward and tore the Cullen family in half just to protect her child for two reasons; One, the baby was innocent and couldn't protect itself, and two, for once, she actually **_**wanted_ something, she wanted that something so badly she didn't care who got hurt, just as long as her baby was safe, she then proceeded to risk her life for the baby, not caring if she died, just as long as the baby was safe. That was selfless, selfish, and severe maternal instinct all rolled into one. That there was Bella's character developement, she went from a worthless girl to a mother who would stop and nothing to protect her child, no matter who was hurt in the process. You can't say Bella was selfish because she was selfless to a fault, she had no self worth, no self esteem, severe self image issues, and depression to top it all off. That girl seriously needed therapy, but somehow Edward managed to fix that. He told her she was beautiful until she finally began to believe it, and he gave her a child, a reason to be strong, and then he turned her into a vampire. As a vampire she was strong and beautiful and she had someone to protect, to be strong for. She no longer let others dictate her life and no longer let others protect her. The book was written from her perspective so you saw her whine and complain and state everything she wanted mentally, but never did so out loud. Bella was not selfish by any means._**

**_Marie One_****_ - See the above response to lytebrytehubid88's review, I'm not typing that whole thing up again for you. And I'm glad you think Bella is okay in this story because I think I have decided to make her a larger part of this story, just to do something I doubt anyone has done before with this pairing. I want to enforce that this is NOT a Bella bashing story, here, she is a pretty good character, albeit a mostly background character, but I have an idea that will require her temporary return to the foreground._**

**_FanWriter Harrison - I thought you would get a kick out of it, I also really liked how you worked the Bella aspect in your story, I reviewed while tired but I loved her the last chapter. I also realised that your name is FanWriter_**_ Harriso__n_**_ and your bio says you are a boy so I really have no excuse not to know that._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Visit From A Friend

**Chapter 13 - Visit From A Friend**

**Jacob's POV**

Edward tightened his grip and thrust into me, hitting that special spot, we both threw our heads back and cried out as we came together.

My arms were wrapped firmly around his shoulders as had become the norm of late. I felt him pull out of me and I tied to hold on to him but he broke free from my embrace and stepped back. I didn't want to cuddle or anything, but just a few seconds, just during the afterglow, _he couldn't stay close for four seconds?_

I didn't feel like moving, I just lay there while he walked into the bathroom. Edward and I had hardly spoken a word to each other all week. I checked my phone to find what time he wanted me, I came to the hotel room, and then we both came. Once we were done, Edward would shower, dress, and leave, and I would lay here a while feeling pathetic until I too scoured his scent from my body and left.

* * *

It had been roughly a week since the day in the snow, the day Edward grew cold. He had stopped coming up with interesting places to meet and stopped talking. I wanted things how they began, crazy wild sex, I wanted that back, I mean sure it was good, it just felt empty was all.

I woke up in the morning, well closer to afternoon really, and walked out of my room to find Bella sitting on my couch with a book in her hands.

I felt a stab of anger and hate at the site of her. She was the woman Edward loved, she was probably why he had been so distant and cold. _And she is also the woman I love,_ I reminded myself. But no, that was gone. When I looked at her I felt nothing, nothing but anger. Sure she was attractive, but that is all she was. I did not love her any more, and I haven't for a while.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Bella jumped. "Oh, you're up," she said closing her book, her face red with embarrassment. "I was waiting for you." My old friend told me.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I repeated, trying not to glare at her.

Bella sighed. "You are my best friend, we hadn't spoken in a while, I... I missed you." She admitted shamefully, not meeting my eye.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" I tried, I tried so hard not to spit the word but saying it just put the most awful taste in my mouth.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't _you_ be with him?" She shot back.

I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, trying, and failing miserably, at acting as though I had no idea what she was on about.

Bella looked at me, it wasn't so much a glare as a look that said, 'don't insult me.' When I said nothing she sighed. "I know about you and Edward," Bella told me, clearly upset with having to say it. "I know he cheated on me with you and Edward and I broke up over it," now that caught me by surprise. "I was bitter at first, but your my best friend, your my brother," her breath hitched at that point and she had to pause before continuing. "I wanted to see how you were, and I can't really subtly inquire about your relationship from others because you are both so deep in the closet your practically in Narnia." She grimaced slightly, I think it was supposed to be a smile but I brushed it off.

"What relationship?" I asked Bella, it wasn't supposed to sound angry.

"Jacob please don't lie to me, I already know and I'm trying to be nice here, I want you to be happy." Bella assured me, her eyes downcast, not in shame but in sadness.

"I'm not lying," I told Bella, who rolled her eyes. "I'm not dating Edward or anything, we just fuck." I walked over to the couch and slumped down on it.

Bella was by my side a moment later and I tried not to sigh. "Is that really all you want?" She asked me sounding concerned.

I fought off the urge to shove her away, she was trying to be nice to me, even after finding out I was sleeping with her fiancé. "What else is there?" I grumbled out in response.

I refused to turn my head but I could see her soft expression through my peripheral vision. "Look Jacob, you can lie to yourself all you want but whatever you two have is not just sex. There has to be something else there and I'm willing to bet you like it."

I crossed my arms, deeply annoyed by this topic of conversation. "No," I insisted, "there is nothing between us, just sex."

"I highly doubt that," Bella continued to push the subject. "There must be something. What do you talk about when you meet up."

"Nothing," I grumbled, crossing my arms tighter.

"You must talk about something," she pressed.

I didn't respond.

"Really, you don't talk at all?" Bella asked me in shock. "How can you be sleeping together without talking?" She asked, confusion deep in her voice.

"He texts me, I go to him, we have sex, he leaves, I leave; simple." I recounted, trying not to feel like shit at the thought of how Edward had been lately.

"I see," Bella mumbled and I could not identify the new tone in her voice. "And how long ago did he stop talking to you?" Bella asked me almost as a challenge.

I was hesitant to respond as her demeanour had changed entirely. I finally turned to look at her and she looked angry yet reserved. Angry I can understand, she and Edward broke up because of me. "About a week why?" I asked her cautiously.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, schooling her expression. "So how has he been texting you if you don't have a mobile?" Bella asked to distract herself from how pissed off she obviously was.

"Edward bought me one," I explained. "He told me to hide it in my room and check for a text after sunset."

"Okay," Bella brushed it off and changed the subject. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to, someone who knew about what was going on. I think Bella could see I wasn't happy but she didn't press the issue. We hung out for a few hours and she hugged me when she left, it was weird because Bella used to date Edward but it was nice to have a friend who knew what was going on and accepted me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took a while and yes it will be going somewhere. If you aren't fond of Bella, she will go back to being a background character fairly soon I promise, I just need her to do something first. And to the people who left hateful reviews as anonymous guests, I really hope you are actually guest readers who don't have accounts because if you just logged out to leave a mean review then that is just cowardly and pathetic. I hope I will be seeing your opinions of what I said in response because just leaving a rude, anonymous review and leaving is also cowardly and pathetic.**_

**_lytebrytehybrid88_****_ - I would say it was more like she had selfish moments. She was constantly telling Jacob that she loved him like a brother, that he was her best friend, and that she didn't want her relationship with Edward to mean she would lose that friendship. I don't recall her forcing him into anything but if she did please give me an example, not saying it didn't happen, I'm saying I either didn't notice or forgot, so I wont deny it could be in the books somewhere. In new moon Edward wasn't around, she was fighting to keep her best friend. If you had an incredibly close friend who was like family start ignoring you for no apparent reason, would you let them go or try to get them back. Remember Bella couldn't see the future, she didn't know how much Jacob's feelings for her would become, and she didn't know Edward would come back into the picture. Not to mention she did try to open herself up to the idea of being with Jacob, although I believe that was mostly out of guilt for using him and wanting to give something in return. Where was she not up front with him? She tried not to talk about how much she loved Edward while she was around him but she never denied it, and when he brought it up she told him how she felt. Once again, how was Jacob forcing Bella's hand? Okay I can sort if see how he did but I wouldn't call it that, I just think he was being really pushy, except when he kissed her, and when he threatened to get himself killed if she didn't ask him to kiss her, okay so he forced her hand a _little_ bit. Bella caused the inital hurt by rejecting him and being with Edward, but how could she avoid causing that pain without making herself miserable in the process? Jacob was the one who increased that pain by fighting a losing battle and trying to steal her from Edward, and caused both Bella and Edward pain in the process, although Edward sort of deserved it for fighting back and flaunting his victory in Jacob's face more than once. But I'm not bashing anyone, I just have a habit of forgiving people of just about everything if things turn out well. I forgive all three of them because it turned out okay._**

**_And yes it does seem like Edward is doing that doesn't it? There will be a happy ending, I promise, but I won't spoil it for you or anyone else._**

**_Guest_****_ - Sure, being pro-life is not selfless, but if keeping your baby will most likely result in your death then you are being selfless to keep it. The way I see it Bella actually used Rose, wrapped her around her finger with the promise of a child. And in my opinion Bella overcame her problems. Edward repaired her self image, making her feel beautiful, becoming a vampire made her feel strong instead of weak, and becoming a mother taught her to be selfish. She was willing to give Renesmee everything, even things that were not hers to give. She was willing to give her life, a;though she did find a way in which she could possibly survive. She was willing to sacrifice the Cullens, the pack, anything, for her baby. Both selfish and selfless. If she had simply made a choice to keep her baby, that would not have been selfless, but she made a choice to risk her life for her child, and she was not allowed the choice to keep her child she fought creatures far stronger than she was to be allowed that choice instead of accepting the inevitable. Like I said, both the most selfish and selfless things she had ever done. You really can't compare that to being pro-life. You may have noticed I did not mention what she did after Renesmee was born because becoming a mother taught her to be selfish so I wont dispute any of that, especially since it is not relevant to this story as Renesme doesn't exist here. But you can't really complain about the non-vegetarian vampires feeding on humans being Bella's fault because they would have done that anyway, all she changed was what state/continent they were on while they fed of human blood. And Bella had no choice over the politics, Aro did, all she did was stand for what she believed in and refuse to let politics get those she loved killed. I will not argue with anything you said about Stephanie Myer as I agree, however I will complain that the story really could not be called pro-life, there was next to nothing pro-life about it and it was completely unrealistic in a pro-life sense. That may have been what Stephanie Myer was trying to write but she failed miserably._**

**_Guest_****_ - The first thing that comes to mind when I read that is, get your facts straight. Bella did not actually lay a finger on Jacob, although I wont deny she tried, Seth stepped forward and hit her, resulting in a broken arm, and once he knocked some sense into her, she immediately was wracked with guilt and apologised repeatedly to both boys. And she had many reasons for attacking Jacob, I wont say they were good reasons but there were reasons and she came to her senses as soon as damage was done. First of all she was an irrational newborn and everyone was astounded by her self control, being a newborn messed with her head and even to hold back as much as she did was completely unheard of. On top of being an irrational newborn, Bella was a new mother who just found out that a teenage boy, who in the past had sexually assaulted her and manipulated her into a sexual situation, had chosen her _infantile child_ as his future mate. While it was completely acceptable, she was thinking irrationally, and there would be something wrong with her if she did not worry. While she would not have believed it for a second, the idea that Jacob could sexually assault/molest her baby _would_ have run through her head at some point, and being highly irrational at the time... I wont argue her reasons were flawed, but she had reason, she felt guilty, and no harm was done, well besides Seth's arm wich was fine in 20 minutes and he didn't care. And why does everyone say she risked lives for politics? Bella was told, "You and everyone you love will die for no reason because of politics." And instead of just lying down and letting everyone she loved die for no reason in the name of politics, she stood against politics and was ready to fight _with_ others to protect her family. And Bella never once asked anyone to join the fight, Jacob insisted he would help and Sam joined in, the Cullen's called all their friends and begged them, did not force them, begged them to _watch_ Renesmee grow so they could give their memories to prove to Aro that she was not a vampire, they never asked them to fight, some people volunteered. Meanwhile, Bella was sending her father on a cruise and creating a false identity for Renesmee and Jacob. How did she risk people's lives for politics?_**

**_Marie One_****_ - Oh there is a lot that can be done with Bella's personality, if you know how to do it. However this story will not focus very heavily on her._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 14 - A Woman Scorned**

**Jacob's POV**

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, turning my room upside down.

I can't find my phone.

I had searched everywhere, I had flipped everything in my room and I still had not found it. I was supposed to see what time I was meeting Edward tonight, what was I going to do?

It looked as though a tornado had hit my room and I proceeded to tear it apart even more. I had to find my phone.

Where could it be?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jacob.

_8:30_

I pressed send and was about to walk back to the house when I received a reply. My second phone vibrated silently and I pulled it from my pocket.

_Where?_

I was shocked, we had been at the hotel all week, he should have known to go there. I quickly typed the reply.

_The hotel in Phoenix, as usual._

The reply was instantaneous.

_I know that. What is the room number, my memory is shit._

I didn't understand why he couldn't just follow my scent to the door but I sent the text anyway to remind him it was room number 2.

_I'll see you there._

I turned the phone off and stuffed it in my pocket, wondering why Jacob was so insistent upon talking so much, that conversation could have been so much shorter if he had just gotten straight to the point.

* * *

He was late.

Jacob was never late, he always showed up exactly when I told him to. So what was keeping him? I was running through everything that could have happened from the pack finding out to him simply forgetting. I was so focussed on my own thoughts I did not notice a familiar engine approaching until the door burst open and Bella stood in the doorway looking furious.

"W-wha-" was all I managed to get out before she slapped me.

"You bastard!" Bella all but growled at me in anger. I brought my hand up to my cheek in shock, the slap itself caused no pain but she had actually hit me.

I was still sitting on the bed so I had too look up to see her face. She was livid. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward?" Bella demanded, her voice filled with rage. "I thought I told you not to run away!"

I stood immediately with my hands up in surrender in an effort to placate her. "Bella I'm not running away, I'm just in Phoenix for a few hours and then I'll be back in Forks." I assured her.

Bella pushed me back onto the bed. I could have resisted, but co-operating seemed the smartest thing to do at the moment, also I was still shocked by what was happening. Hell I didn't even know what was happening. "You _are_ running away!" Bella contradicted me harshly.

"You are still here but you're still leaving!" She seethed. I just sat there unsure of what to do, she had stopped making sense so I had no idea what to do. "You are running away emotionally and you're taking it out on Jacob!" And now she seemed close to sense. "You are scared," Bella was no longer yelling, instead she was speaking through gritted teeth and barely containing her anger. "You are running away in the only way you can without breaking your promise to me, you are pulling away and your hurting Jacob in the process." I could hear the sadness enter her voice and see it make itself present on her face.

"Jacob is my best friend," anger again, "my _brother._ I will not just sit back and let you use him like that." The sadness overcame her again yet it did not remove the ever present anger. Regardless of what he has done, he will always be my brother, and I will not let anyone hurt him," Bella vowed.

"You are hurting him by using him like this," she told me what on some level I knew to be true. I didn't want to accept it but how could I deny it when it was staring me in the face? I had been using him and trying to ignore that it hurt him but... It hurt me too.

I _wanted_ to be with Jacob. I _wanted_ to talk, I _wanted_ to hold him, I wanted to be with him even when we weren't in the throes of passion. That is the thing though, there was passion between Jacob and I, and, I liked it. I enjoyed being with him and, it terrified me. Maybe I was running away.

"Maybe you just want us to get together so you can say we are madly in love and that our love is so strong not even you and I could withstand it," I countered, unwilling to admit what inside I was accepting. "That way none of this can damage your fragile self esteem." I looked up at her angry face which had softened into annoyance.

"I will admit," Bella began, her eyes narrowing in a dare to accuse her again. "It would make things easier, and I have been temped to do many things out of spite, sabotaging you and Jacob's relationship, outing you both, and those are just the more lenient things, I can be creative. But I have decided I don't want to be that kind of person and I am _trying_ to let this go. So far I have forgiven Jacob, he's my brother and I want him to be happy, but I am going to be angry at you a while longer." She let out a deep breath and calmed considerably. "But you need to make a choice Edward," Bella went on, "and you need to make it tonight. You either let Jacob down easy so he and I can eat chocolate ice-cream and talk about how much we hate you, or you can damn well treat him with some respect and have a relationship with him." She narrowed her eyes threateningly this time. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Edward," Bella warned me. "You don't want to know the fury she has if you break her brother's heart too." And with that she threw Jacob's phone at the bed and left.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well this one took longer than expected, I hope you all enjoy it._**

**_lytebrytehybrid88_****_ - Did you see this coming? You may have as it was a little too obvious._**

**_Guest_****_ - I suppose technically that was an oxymoron but it is true. Bella was willing to commit a selfless act of giving her life to her child, although she did hope to survive she was prepared to die, which is selfless, however she wanted her child to live, without her if necessary, so badly that she put aside everyone elses wellbeing and risked things that were not hers to risk, that was selfish; Ergo, she was both selfless and selfish at the same time. She did acknowledge others, she simply decided that her child was more important and if all turned out well she could deal with the ramifications after._**

**_Yes, Bella hit Jacob after he sexually assaulted her. Who in their right mind would blame her for that? I do not recall her hitting him again in the books however in the movie she did throw him but that is irrelevant as we go by book logic in my stories. In the movie I do not know of her ever hitting Seth, although she did slap Paul, but once again, movies. In the book she did attempt to attack Jacob when Seth hit her in his defence, the force of the impact causing a broken arm, although that part was not well described. And she was irrational, gained her senses immediately after, felt horribly guilty, and apologised so much they were starting to get sick of it. And did I not mention, very irrational at the time, withing good reason, she had decent excuses to be far more irrational than she was. And now you are saying it is Bella's fault that the Volturi wanted to fight, even though they didn't. Jacob had no choice as Nessie was his imprint, the pack had a choice but in there mind they didn't because Jacob was in the fight and they saw no other option. Bella had no choice as she was Renesmee's mother, and Edward as her father. And naturally the rest of the family because the Volturi was already targeting them. She had no idea they would use Renesmee as an excuse for a fight, and if she did not have Renesmee then Jacob would have been suffering from a broken heart and would have gotten himself killed trying to kill the Cullen's in revenge of her being turned. And don't say she had no knowledge that it would help the Jacob situation, because she had no knowledge it would give the Volturi an excuse to fight, you cannot use an excuse to place blame and then ignore that same excuse to clear blame._**

**_I never once said anything about flaming. I said that I sincerely hoped you truly are a guest reader who will return to continue this debate because if you are just logging out of an account to post your review anonymously (which I do not believe you are doing) then that is both cowardly and pathetic, and to post such a rude review and not attempt to come to a peaceful conclusion is almost as bad. You are not doing these things however so that does not apply to you, but some people do. You never commented on the quality of my story no, but you did very rudely attack my opinion, as all I did was express my opinion of a character which you clearly hate. And seeing as you are reading an Edward/Jacob story, that would suggest that you enjoy that coupling, which makes Bella an inconvenient complication, and Renesmee irrelevant. So it would not be illogical to assume that you dislike both characters for that reason, therefore making your opinion of them biased, and you therefore refuse to see them as anything other than the image you have invented for them. This theory is strengthened by your not completely accepting reason and pointing out flaws I have already explained without acknowledging my explanation and pointing out what you believe to be a flaw. Of course this is all speculation and may be dead wrong, but that is the impression I have received so far. I apologise if the cowardly and pathetic comment insulted you as you have clearly proven that it does not apply to you and you are better than that. I think you are a stubborn yet reasonable person who simply does not wish to let go of your ideas, not completely unlike me._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
